Captain Scarlet and The Mysterons - Emergency Collision
by homel001
Summary: When the World Air Force use Skyship Two as a cargo ship, The Mysterons use it to their own ends and plan to destroy Cloudbase. Captain Scarlet must knock the Skyship out of the sky by any means. Can he stop a collision? Based on the Original Captain Scarlet TV series. Please Read and Review.


**Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons**

**Emergency Collision!**

**By Lee Homer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Captain Scarlet and any other related characters, locations and vehicles. Enjoy.**

**Chapter One**

The sun hanged over the central headquarters of the New World Aircraft Corporation building as the lunch hour eventually approached. Sitting in the comfort of his high rise office, the president of the company sat proud before his latest achievement. He smiled in excitement as he browsed a file of contract papers given to him by the World Air Force. They wanted the rights of ownership to the Aircraft Corporation's latest aircraft, Skyship Two. Since the disaster of Skyship One, the company needed to assure the public that the Skyship would still be the safest way to travel so they shortly built Skyship Two and added new safety features to it's overall design.

As a few months passed, The World Air Force send it's chief of aircraft deployment, General Drager, to buy the rights to the Skyship. As the president sat there and lit a cigar, his secretary buzzed through. The General was waiting outside. The president allowed it and the General soon entered.

"Ah, General Drager, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." he said, gesturing the General to take a seat. "Please sit down. Now can I get you a drink?"

"No thank you, I'd rather get straight to business." Drager replied as he refused the offer. "Now as you can see, the contract papers have arrived. I have come to make the deal with you. The World Air Force has had trouble developing and constructing new state of the art cargo aircraft, capable of carrying an array of supplies to the Army. They went through a list of requirements and specifications and found that your Skyship fits every single one of them. Now I am aware that your plans were to put Skyship Two into service for the public, but we need it more than they do."

"I am totally aware of what you need it for, General." The President replied, adding his thoughts on the matter. "I see that you have done your research on the Skyship and know of it's capabilities, but I can not allow this design to be used for military reasons. It is not designed for that!"

"I anticipated you would say that." The General countered. "That's why the Air Force are prepared to make a deal with you. We're prepared to assist you with funding in any future projects that your company plan to make. We won't take unless we give in return."

The president thought the offer over for a few long, drawn out minutes.

"Alright." he said. "You have yourself a deal, General, but with one request."

"Sure, you name it." The General allowed.

"Your first mission with Skyship Two is to be carried out on our launch field." The president stated. "I want to see to it that her first launch is a successful one."

"I think I can arrange that." the General agreed as he got up to leave. "Thanks for taking the time to see me, Mr President."

Skyship Two sat out on the launch pad as it basked in the mid day sun. Three military vehicles, which were escorting a transporter truck arrived at the main gates. The driver showed his clearance to the security guard and was instantly given access. General Drager and the President watched from the control tower as the transporter entered the Skyship via the vehicle ramp.

"Just what is it that you're transporting, General?" the president asked, intrigued by the operation.

"A shipment of long range Hydraulic Missiles." The General replied. "Skyship Two will fly them out to a small air base in the Utah desert. It'll be a safe and covert operation. All the missiles are deceived. Only the commander the awaiting base will have the cipher codes to activate them."

However, hidden outside the perimeter fence, Captain Black spied upon the entire operation through his binoculars. He had been there for countless hours, watching and waiting. What was he going to do? Returning to his car, he reversed onto the road behind him and spotted a small personnel Jeep. He slowly tailed it to the main gate and pulled up behind an undergrowth, switching off his headlights.

"I'm operator Dan Hews. I'm in charge of this flight." the driver said as he showed his pass to the guard.

"Okay you're all clear to enter, sir." the guard replied as he checked his watch. "You better hurry, the automated lift off begins in Ten Minutes."

Black watched as the young operator boarded the Skyship. His cold, glazed stare, surveyed the aircraft thoroughly.

In the control tower, General Drager counted down the remaining seconds.

"Lift off in Two minutes." he said.

Aboard the Skyship, Dan entered the huge control room known as "The Gravity Compensation Room." It was the room where all the propulsion equipment was. Within the last Fifty seconds, the many metallic rings began to rotate and the engines began to power up. Eventually, Skyship Two lightly lifted off the pad and gained height. As soon as it's landing gear retracted, Skyship Two was off on it's mission.

"Are you satisfied with the launch, Mr President?" The General asked.

"Very satisfied." The President replied. "Now from here on out, Skyship Two will make a successful automated trip with no mishaps."

"I am sure you're right." The General agreed. "But just in case of an emergency, I have sent one of our operatives on the journey. He is very familiar with the many systems that run the Skyship."

"I see." The President said as he turned to leave. "Well, congratulations. Skyship Two is effectively yours."

Five Hours into the journey, Skyship Two had successfully left the country and was now flying on it's fixed course over the ocean. In the Gravity Compensation Room, Dan carried out the first of his long tedious job. However, as he made his way towards the height instrumentation controls, he noticed that something was changing them. The dials were shifting by themselves as if something controlling them.

"Hey wait a minute!" he said as he tried to explain what he was seeing. "They shouldn't be doing that."

Dan rushed to the exit as the controls continued to change on their own accord. He hit the buttons to open the door but they had mysteriously jammed. He couldn't call for help. Then, he felt the weight in the room shift as Skyship Two began to mysteriously fall out of the sky. He didn't know what to do. He checked the hight the height instrument gauge once more, He was going to crash.

Suddenly, Skyship Two, hit the waves with a thunderous bang and exploded within an instant.

Debris bubbled up to the surface shortly before a ghostly phantom flew right over at same speed. Two green rings appeared over the phantom craft. The same situation had happened before. Unbeknownst to the General, Skyship Two had just been destroyed by The Mysterons. Now, a reconstruction was flying through the sky heading towards an unknown destination. The Mysterons were about to carry out another threat.

"_This is the voice of the Mysterons. We know that you can hear us, Earthmen. The shock wave that you started against our planet will continue. We will cripple the heart of Spectrum by destroying Cloudbase. Hear us, Earthmen. Spectrum's Cloudbase will be destroyed."_


End file.
